<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shameless alpha! by HungryKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566527">Shameless alpha!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryKat/pseuds/HungryKat'>HungryKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroo; a shameless alpha [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Porn with some plot, Smut, This is probably written badly, implied bokuaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryKat/pseuds/HungryKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto goes into his heat, unfortunately akaashi isn’t there for him. Kuroo takes advantage of this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kuroo; a shameless alpha [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shameless alpha!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m sorry if people don’t like this, I’m not sick and twisted, and I would never wish this on anyone, it’s legit the plot me and my friend came up with, and I just wanted to write it on the brotp. Also I wanted to break the habit of having kuroo as the omega, so I made bokuto the omega. Anyways I hope you still enjoy and sorry for the long ass note, let the story begin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto was a mated omega. Yes, he in fact was an omega, many people found it weird, he had every trait of an alpha, but he was an omega, and he worked hard to get where he was. And yes, he is mated, his mate and lover is akaashi, bokuto always found the boy attractive so he decided to give It a go with him, next thing he knew he was not only dating the alpha, but mated to him. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Today was a nice Monday spring evening, bokuto was looking at his phone constantly, his best bro kuroo was going to come over. People suspected that bokuto was actually dating kuroo instead Of akaashi Because of how close they were, but bokuto always denied anything about that, he loved akaashi, and only akaashi. He looked at his phone and saw a notification; a reminder. </p><p>‘Next heat, in a week, remind akaashi to stock up on the usual essentials’ </p><p>Bokuto always kept track of his heat, It not only made his life easier, but it made his volleyball life easier too. Bokuto slid the notification to close it, when he suddenly heard a knock on the door. </p><p>“That’s my bro!” Bokuto muttered to himself, he was excited to see his bro. </p><p>He rushed to the door, he was grateful that his parents weren’t home to see how excited he was, they would’ve teased him. Once he finally composed himself, he opened the door, golden like eyes met his, and messy black hair followed. </p><p>“Yo bro, i brought snacks, and kenma let me borrow this new game” kuroo said, he showed bokuto the game, before stepping inside. Bokuto went to get drinks for the both of them, while kuroo put in the game disc and began to boot the game up. Bokuto came back and found kuroo smirking, he sat down and found his character was almost gonna die.</p><p>“No fair! Fucking cheater! Play fairly!” Bokuto yelled before throwing a pack of sour gummies at his friend, kuroo caught them with his mouth, revealing sharp alpha fangs, bokuto had to look away, his were longer Than akaashi’s and sharper, but it only made bokuto crave his alpha even more. </p><p>They sat there in the living room doing nothing but playing video games, until out of no where bokuto felt his temperature begin to rise, his breathe was getting heavier and rigid, but the part that pointed him to no where good was when he felt slick begin to leak from him. Kuroo looked at his bro, he’d never seen the male so vulnerable, he knew he wouldn’t get this chance again, on instinct he pounced on the omega. </p><p>“Kuroo! Get o-off! N-no!” Bokuto yelled, trying to pry the bed haired boy off him, however the smell of the alpha was pulling him in, it was intoxicating him, and kuroo could say the same of the omega before him, bokuto smelled of sweet honey. </p><p>Kuroo didn’t budge, he stayed in his place hovering over the omega, he leaned down to steal a kiss from the white and black haired boy, bokuto tried to pull back, to kick kuroo where it would hurt most, but he couldn’t help but deepen the kiss. His instincts were taking over him. Kuroo didn’t mind though, he put his knee between the other boy’s legs, and felt his pants get wet. Kuroo smirked, </p><p>“Huh? I thought omega’s only got wet for their alpha’s, I guess you really do break the stereotypes” kuroo said before leaning down and licking bokuto’s scent gland, bokuto moaned, ‘akaashi never licks there’ he thought, before feeling sharp fangs graze against the sensitive skin on his neck, he felt goosebumps rise all over his body, and he felt himself leak even more slick from the slight touch. He felt the teeth about to dig in to his neck, over the mark that akaashi had left. </p><p>“N-no! Stop! Tetsurou!..I’ll n-never forgive you!” Bokuto announced, before immediately yelping in pain, the sharp teeth had dug in deeply, drawing blood, they were taken out after a few seconds. Kuroo licked the mark, before sitting up to look at his ‘bro’. </p><p>“Akaashi has done a really shitty job, I’ll show you how a real alpha should treat his omega” kuroo said, before stripping of his shirt and sweater, bokuto tried to crawl away from the alpha, but instead felt himself being tugged roughly by his hips. Bokuto didn’t want this, he wanted akaashi, not kuroo. </p><p>“T-tetsurou...p-please..” bokuto muttered, kuroo ignored the comment and instead held out three fingers in front of bokuto’s mouth. </p><p>“Suck, I have to prep you, or don’t tell me you prefer it rough?” Kuroo whispered into the boy’s ear before sucking on his earlobe, bokuto couldn’t help but let out moans and whimpers. Bokuto gave up, he buried his head in the cushion before muttering his next answer. </p><p>“Come on babe, speak up” kuroo said, bokuto turned his face towards the alpha.</p><p>“Rough...please..” Bokuto replied, receiving a harsh kiss from the alpha, he moaned into it as he felt the alpha’s bulge be rubbed against his leaking ass. </p><p>“Alright, I won’t hold back than” kuroo responded, his voice faltering a bit. </p><p>Kuroo tugged bokuto’s pants and boxers down in one quick motion and saw a pink, puckered hole leaking slick and begging to be fucked. Kuroo had been with other omega’s before, but they weren’t at all like this, bokuto was more lewd than anyone else, his hole kept clenching around nothing but air, and slick kept leaking down onto bokuto’s balls and on the ground. Kuroo licked his lips, before leaning down and licking the slick, bokuto let out a loud lewd moan, before shoving his ass back into the invading tongue that was licking him so good inside. He let out very Lewd moans, and the sounds that kuroo was making with his tongue was turning him on even more. He felt himself about to release just from kuroo’s tongue, but the tongue was removed. </p><p>“H-hey...ahh! Kuroo!” Bokuto moaned, the tip of kuroo’s dick was inside him. Kuroo smirked, before shoving the rest in harshly. Bokuto felt how thick and long his friend’s dick was. ‘Akaashi isn’t like this, he isn’t this big’ bokuto thought but was soon put out of his thoughts when he felt the tip brush his prostate but not touching it. He wanted more, this wasn’t enough. </p><p>“Tetsurou! Ahhh!...mmm-more!” Bokuto begged, Kuroo smirked before complying, his pace became even more harsher, and his grip on bokuto’s hips tightened, bokuto was sure there was gonna be marks. Kuroo leaned down and bit more marks onto bokuto’s neck, in spots that would be clearly visible. </p><p>“You tightened up, did the thought of akaashi seeing the marks turn you on” kuroo whispered into the other’s ear, bokuto shut him up by kissing him, the alpha felt good, not only was he inside of him, but he was way more experienced than akaashi. Bokuto knew this was wrong on every level, but kuroo wasn’t anything like akaashi, and the thought of being mated to kuroo than Akaashi turned him on even more. </p><p>“Tetsurou! F-Fuck!...rougher...no mercy..please” bokuto said into their kiss, kuroo smirked against the other’s lips before going back to what he was doing. He pulled out, and turned bokuto around so now the boy was facing him, he thrusted back in and didn’t let bokuto adjust at all. Each thrust hit bokuto’s prostate causing the boy to cry out every time, he felt the alpha’s knot begin to swell up, the alpha was close to releasing. </p><p>“C-crap, koutarou...I’m c-close” kuroo grunted out against the omega’s chest. The alpha was covered in a thin layer of sweat, his bed head was even worse than ever before from bokuto fondling with it so much. </p><p>“Me...ah! Tetsurou!” Bokuto moaned as he came all over himself and the alpha, bokuto tightened around the alpha. Kuroo gave a few more sloppy thrusts, before knotting the omega, the omega was officially his. He collapsed onto bokuto, still inside the omega, they were both tired, but immediately bokuto said one important thing. </p><p>“I’m akaashi’s omega, this never happened okay?” Bokuto said as he looked at the ceiling, he felt disgusted in himself for giving in so easily.</p><p>“Yeah sure, cause those marks are his right? The one who marked you properly was him right?” </p><p>“Tetsu-“ bokuto didn’t finish before feeling kuroo’s possessive alpha arms wrap around him.</p><p>“You’re mine! Wether you like it or not!” Kuroo said before burying his head in bokuto’s neck. Bokuto couldn’t tell anyone about this, this is just a secret he’ll have to keep, but if he knew his ‘bro’ felt like this, than he might’ve gone to him instead of akaashi. </p><p>“...yeah...I’m yours...” bokuto whispered, he was gonna have to lie, to himself and akaashi, why did his heat have to come on this day of all days. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto knew something was up, he’d been feeling nauseous ever since that day he and kuroo hooked up. He told his mother about it the following school morning, and she gave him a happy smile. </p><p>“Congratulations ko! You and akaashi are gonna have babies!” She said, leaning in to hug her son.</p><p>“Yay...” bokuto said quietly returning his mothers hug, he was pregnant while in his last year of high school, and not only that, but the babies weren’t even of his actual mate, no, they were the children of another alpha, one that supposedly took care of Him ‘properly’. The thought of the babies being kuroo’s made bokuto sick to his stomach, he was really disgusted in himself. Bokuto knew this was bad, he just hoped the kids would look more like him then kuroo. </p><p>Kuroo, despite being already at school and all the way across the city, sneezed, he smirked as he did so. Yaku noticed and immediately looked at him Weird, kenma however was the one to further question the alpha when he saw a shit-eating grin on his face.</p><p>“What’s up with you?” Kenma asked, as they sat there taking there water break. </p><p>“Nothing...but how would you react to being an uncle?” Kuroo said, now questioning kenma who had a look of disgust and worry in his face.</p><p>“Kuroo...are you gonna be a dad? Who’s the omega” kenma said in a low voice, he didn’t want anyone else to overhear. </p><p>“Bokuto” kuroo said simply, he took a sip from his water before heading back onto the court, kenma gave the alpha a glare. </p><p>‘He is shameless’ kenma thought to himself  before running after him. Those kids better not be as shameless as their alpha dad. </p><p>-fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>